


A Blade in Hand

by Kitera_Matar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fanart, Female pirate, Genderbending, Pirates, Walnut Ink, female!Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/pseuds/Kitera_Matar
Summary: A fanart of a female Iruka as a pirate.  Because why not?
Kudos: 22





	A Blade in Hand




End file.
